Klyntar (Race)
enabling it to fully regenerate from a few cells. * There is evidence to suggest that the relative power - or at least physical strength when bonded to a host of comparable build and musculature - increases with each generation, given that Toxin is known to be much stronger than his "mother", Carnage, who in turn is known to be significantly more powerful than her progenitor, Venom. * It was revealed that the window period between the contact and the full bonding between a symbiote and its host are 48 hours. Apparently, this period is reset every time the host and symbiote are seperated. | AvgStrength = * Average strength level unknown, though the larger they expand the more weight they can lift. | Weaknesses = * The Symbiote attached to the Edward Brock of Earth-2149 was shown to be dying after the zombification of its host; suggesting it cannot subsist upon dead flesh or tissue. Though this issue has never been addressed by its mainstream counterpart, there is nothing to suggest it could not also be the case. * All symbiotes seem to have a weakness against very large vibrations and heat. Samuel Sterns mentioned that symbiotes also have a weakness to magnesium. However, this turned out to be false as it had no effect on Venom. | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = Superior to earth's technology | CulturalTraits = Violent, generally solitary | Representatives = Venom, Carnage, Scream, Phage, Riot, Lasher, Agony, Hybrid, Toxin, Anti-Venom, Zzxz, Scorn | Notes = Symbiote can be pronounced two different ways. (Sim-Bee-Ote) or (Sim-Bee-Ot). | Trivia = * The majority of the human hosts to the symbiotes are citizens of New York. It happens because Spider-Man (who brought the first symbiote to Earth) lives there; the symbiote invasion of Earth was also focused on New York. * Venom is the oldest of all the introduced symbiotes of the Marvel Universe. This makes him highly-prized to the Xenophage, as symbiotes that have been bonded to hosts for long periods of time are considered a delicacy. * Hybrid was the first fully heroic symbiote, while Toxin is the first heroic symbiote to be get his own series. While Venom has shown certain heroic tendencies, often acted to protect those people he considers to be "innocents", he is also frequently portrayed as obsessive, mentally unstable, and even psychotic. He has also displayed ample willingness to use lethal force. His mental instability and his intense hatred of Spider-Man has usually contributed to his portrayal as a villain, but with it's new host, Flash Thompson, Venom is a hero, often loosing control when near Spider-Man, other symbiotes, or the Scarlet Spider, and also has his own ongoing series. * The Venom, Carnage, Lasher and Agony symbiotes are the only symbiotes to have been worn by both men and women. Normally, the symbiotes in general are worn by men. * Carnage surpassed its "father" Venom by being the first symbiote shown to produce weapons from its limbs. It does not shoot webbing, but strands of tissue. There is some speculation that this is due to the symbiote's gestation on Earth. * Toxin is said to be the most powerful symbiote of them all - having the abilities of both Venom and Carnage combined. Again, this may be due to his gestation on Earth. * The Venom symbiote appears in Spider-Man 3. * Scream appears as one of the villains in Universal Orlando's Islands of Adventure The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man ride. * Despite having copied Spider-Man's powers, the Venom Symbiote of Earth-616 and its progeny are not considered Totems. Whether this holds true for non-extraterrestrial versions of the symbiotes is unknown. Known Symbiotes * The Venom Symbiote (Active) Known hosts ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Currently Spider-Man) ** Eddie Brock/Venom/Anti-Venom/Toxin (Currently Toxin) ** Anne Weying/She-Venom (Deceased) ** Patricia Robertson/She-Venom (Status Unknown) ** Angelo Fortunato/Venom (Deceased) ** Mac Gargan/Venom/Spider-Man (Currently Scorpion) ** Carol Danvers/Venom (Currently Captain Marvel) ** Flash Thompson/Agent Venom (Currently Flash Thompson) ** Andrea Benton/Mania (Currently Mania) ** Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker"/Superior Venom (Deceased) ** Groot/Venom (Currently Groot) ** Rocket Raccoon (Earth-616)|Rocket/Venom]] (Currently Rocket Raccoon) ** Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer/Venom (Currently Venom) * The Carnage Symbiote (Active) Known hosts ** Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Currently Carnage) ** John Jameson/Carnage (Currently John Jameson) ** Ben Reilly/Spider-Man/Spider-Carnage (Deceased) ** Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer/Carnage Cosmic (Currently Silver Surfer) ** Tanis Nieves/Carnage (Currently Scorn) ** Dr. Karlin Malus/Carnage (Deceased) ** The Wizard/Carnage (Currently The Wizard) ** Carla Unger/Carnage (Deceased) * Anti-Venom Symbiote (Deceased) Known hosts ** Eddie Brock/Venom/Anti-Venom/Toxin (Currently Toxin) * Toxin Symbiote (Active) Known hosts ** Patrick Mulligan/Toxin (Deceased) ** Eddie Brock/Venom/Anti-Venom/Toxin (Currently Toxin) * Scream Symbiote (Deceased) Known hosts ** Donna Diego/Scream (Deceased) * Phage Symbiote (Active) Known hosts ** Carl Mach/Phage (Deceased) ** Rico Axelson/Phage (Deceased) ** Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Currently Deadpool) ** Lasher (War dog) (Current activities unknown) Known hosts * Riot Symbiote (Active) Known hosts ** Trevor Cole/Riot (Deceased) ** Howard Ogden/Riot (Deceased) ** Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Currently Deadpool) ** Lasher (War dog) (Current activities unknown) * Agony Symbiote (Active) Known hosts ** Leslie Gesneria/Agony (Deceased) ** James Murphy/Agony (Deceased) ** Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Currently Deadpool) ** Lasher (War dog) (Current activities unknown) * Lasher Symbiote (Active) Known hosts ** Ramon Hernandez/Lasher (Deceased) ** Lasher (War dog) (Current activities unknown) * Scorn Symbiote (Active) Known hosts ** Tanis Nieves/Scorn (Active) * Hybrid Symbiote (Divided into Phage, Riot, Agony and Lasher) Known hosts ** Scott Washington/Hybrid (Deceased) * ZZZXX Symbiote (Status Unknown) Known hosts ** Raza Longknife/Raza/Zzxz (Currently Raza) * Payback Symbiote (Active) Known hosts ** Mavis Trent/Payback (Current activities unknown) External links *http://marvel.wikia.com/index.php?title=Symbiotes&action=edit# *http://members.aol.com/SpookMango/symbiote.htm *http://members.tripod.com/~outsidetl/features/symbiote.html *http://www.killermovies.com/forums/f47/t304364.html References * Marvel Universe contributors, Marvel.com, "Planet of the Symbiotes", Marvel.com, http://www.marvel.com/universe/Planet_of_the_Symbiotes (accessed January 27, 2007). * Wikipedia contributors, "Xenophage," Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia, http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Xenophage&oldid=92076406 (accessed January 27, 2007).}} Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Fire Weakness Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Fangs Category:Tentacles Category:Prehensile Tongue